tacky_randomfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaxon Beck
Jaxon Beck is a winner of The Crucible. Biography Name: Jaxon Beck Claim to Fame: My smoking hot bod! I'm working out non-stop. What will you do with the money if you win?: I already have plenty of money, I'm just here to have a good time. Why do you think you will win?: I'm super strong, so I'm gonna carry the team! Storylines Welcome to the Crucible The last contestant to walk out is Jaxon, a bodybuilder from Boston. He takes his shirt off and tells Chase he is going to let his muscles do the talking, before confidently walking into the house. Bad Goalie Jaxon, Ryan, and Clayton discuss possible votes, and Clayton suggests Amber, who has been annoying everyone in the house and doesn't contribute much to challenges. Jaxon agrees in order to stay safe, while Ryan brings up that he hasn't really talked much to Rebecca, and that he doesn't know anything about her. Jaxon and Clayton both refuse this idea, saying Amber has already weakened the team enough to go home. Chase gathers the contestants at the elimination to reveal the votes. He says that 3 people received votes, Amber, Jaxon, and Rebecca. He reveals that Rebecca is safe with only one vote. He reveals that the person going into elimination, by a 5-4 vote is... Jaxon! Jaxon glares at the other contestants and says that he isn't going home just yet. Chase tells him he may pick any contestant as his opponent, and Jaxon chooses Amber. Amber is furious, saying she knows Jaxon only picked her because he is too scared to face a real threat. The elimination consists of a series of plywood walls they must break through in order to reach a buzzer. The contestant who presses the buzzer first will win and remain in the game, while the loser will immediately leave the Crucible mansion and go home. The elimination begins and Jaxon makes quick work of the first wall, while Amber simply bounces off of hers. Jaxon continues to tear down the walls, while Amber struggles at the first one. As soon as the elimination began, it is ended as Jaxon reaches the buzzer, pressing it, and officially eliminating Amber, who bursts into tears. Silent but Deadly After the elimination, Jaxon confronts Ryan, accusing him of being the vote for Rebecca. Ryan responds that he only wanted to avoid a tie. Jaxon is irritated, saying that Ryan should have tried to keep the strongest person in the house in. Ryan replies that he let Jaxon go in because he could tell that he wasn't here for the right reason and that Clayton and Jaxon were just there to try and become famous, while he was working for a noble cause. Jaxon leaves the conversation in order to avoid continuing the argument any further. Flop Jaxon appears in this episode. Songbird Back at the mansion, Rebecca loses her temper towards Jaxon, scolding him for almost losing the challenge for the team. Jaxon snaps back that he is tired of Rebecca being so controlling, and the time he spent lost in the maze was the most quiet time he has gotten since being here thanks to Rebecca's constant bossiness and Brandon's singing. A House Divided... Jaxon and Clayton chill alone in one of the bedrooms. They agree that getting Rebecca out is the top priority, and decide to form an alliance in order to make it happen. Jaxon admits he thinks that someone like Rebecca would already have a plan for the next elimination, but Clayton notes that since she believes she is safe, she is bound to make a fatal mistake. ...Cannot Stand Jaxon calls everyone into the living room. He says he tired of being left alone and that he and Clayton have done nothing to deserve the way they've been treated. Rebecca simply shrugs and states that Amber was right about them. Jaxon and Clayton make an ultimatum: if they do not receive an apology, they will throw the challenge, and if voted in, they will choose Rebecca. Rebecca says that the two of them alone can't throw the challenge for everyone. Keesha agrees that two people aren't enough to throw a challenge, sharing a knowing smile with Delilah. Darker Impulses Jaxon wins reward with Delilah and Tricia. Blindside Rebecca reminds him that all eight of them are a team and can win together, and so she wants to get to know everyone as much as possible. Jaxon rebuts this by reminding her that she was the one who pushed to exclude himself and Clayton, and Rebecca snaps back that everyone in the house has their own free will, and she cannot force them to ignore anyone. The Final Challenge Jaxon wins in this episode. Category:The Crucible Contestants Category:Contestants of European Descent Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Winners Category:First Place Category:Finalists